A true friend forgotten
by FrogPrincess44
Summary: Harry waved back, smiling. “Don't wave! She'll think you're her friend!” Hermione said pulling Harry's hand down. “She's nice, what if I actually am her friend.” Harry said. harry befriends Luna, but is not acepted. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A true friend forgotten

**Chapter 1**

Harry marvelled as he got off the Hogwarts express and saw a strange black creature a bit like a black skeletal horse with wings, attached to the Hogwarts carriages. "Do you see those!" Harry said gaping.

"See what?" Hermione asked.

"Those! The black horse things!" Harry said pointing.

"There's nothing there, mate." Ron said looking confused.

"Have you lost the plot or something?" Hermione laughed.

"I can see them." a blond girl said from behind her upside-down magazine.

"Really?" Harry asked.

The girl nodded. "My names Luna by the way. I know you. You're Harry Potter. You're very good at Quidditch. I always cheer for Gryffindor whenever Ravenclaw aren't playing. You're a fair wizard too."

"Thanks." said Harry smiling.

"Looks like you've found an admirer." Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry frowned.

"Yeah, she's loony." Hermione whispered in Harry's other ear.

"But she seems nice. She doesn't seem crazy at all." Harry said.

"I sure hope there's pudding. I think I spotted a nargle!" Luna exclaimed happily pointing to a bush.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione got off the carriage and headed inside to the Gryffindor table Luna waved and yelled, "See you around Harry!"

Harry waved back, smiling. "Don't wave! She'll think you're her friend!" Hermione said pulling Harry's hand down.

"She's nice, what if I actually _am _her friend." Harry said.

"Don't be silly mate, she'll just ramble on about nargles." Ron said dragging Harry across to the table.

Soon enough the sorting began.

"Flora, Jasmine!" barked professor McGonagall.

"Hufflepuff!" called the sorting hat. The Hufflepuff table clapped and cheered as the girl went and sat down.

"Joan, Harold." professor McGonagall called.

"Hufflepuff!" the sorting hat yelled.

"A lot of Hufflepuffs this year." Harry said as he watched May Jones skip over to the yellow and black crowd.

"Who cares, they're getting me one step closer to food." Ron said licking his lips at the thought of the famous Hogwarts feast.

"Menos, Rosa!" professor McGonagall called over the racket of the hungry students anticipating the feast.

"That name sounds Spanish." Hermione said.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat announced. At the the Gryffindors rose to their feet to cheer as the Spanish girl sat near what was most likely her sister.

"'Bout time we got another Gryffindor." Ron said sitting down again.

"I can tell all of you have been anticipating the time when I would announce the feast." Dumbledore said. Ron's head lifted. "I am sorry that the sorting has taken so long and I am sorry I am keeping you waiting now, so, by all means, let the feast begin!"

Ron picked up his knife and fork as soon as it appeared and picked up three of everything he could reach, apart from the broccoli.

"There _is_ pudding!" Harry heard from the Ravenclaw table as soon the main courses disappeared.

Harry laughed. Hermione and Ron just looked at him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked back up to the Gryffindor common room when they had finished eating.

"I really don't see what you guys think is so bad about Luna, she seems nice." Harry said.

"How about. . . she's nuts!" Hermione said.

"Anyway, we have more important things to think about-" Ron said, but Harry was gone Seamus was having a go at Harry.

"Why don't you read the Prophet like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know!" Harry snarled.

Ron walked up. "You don't honestly believe him, do you?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, actually. I do." Ron said.

Ron followed Harry up to their dormitory. "There's no need to follow me everywhere!" Harry said slamming shut his trunk taking out some clean robes for the next day.

"Sorry mate. Seamus was totally out of order just then-"

"Leave me alone please!" Harry shouted throwing himself on his bed with more force than was necessary.

As Ron walked back down to the common room. On the stairs he met Hermione. "If you were planning on seeing Harry, I would turn around." Ron advised.

"Oh." said Hermione turning around and heading back with Ron.

The next day Harry sat under a tree by the lake on his own. He was sick of nobody believing him. He grabbed a rock and threw it towards the lake. Someone caught it. Harry saw a glimpse of blond and prepared himself for Malfoy's usual insults, but when he looked up, he saw a kind face. It was Luna. "Good catch." Harry said looking at the rock and thinking of all the force he had used throwing it. "You would make a good seeker if you were interested in Quidditch."

"Oh, thank you, but I don' think I could handle that. I've never had an interest in playing sport, but it's all very well watching it." Luna said, sitting down beside Harry. "You're very good at Quidditch though."

"You said that yesterday" Harry said, smiling.

"Oh, did I?" Luna laughed.

Then another flash of blond and Malfoy was there. "Oh look! It's Potter and his girlfriend, Loony!" Malfoy laughed.

Harry just sat there and ignored it, though inside he wanted to punch Malfoy's face until it was flat. Luna sensed that, got up, and punched Malfoy hard in the face. Malfoy, bleeding and shocked, said nothing and staggered away.

"Woah." said Harry staring.

"They'll never believe him when he says it was me." Luna said cooly.

"With strength like that, why do you put up with being called crazy?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't want people to actually hate me, I mean, in good time I'll have a friend who likes me for who I am, and anyway, I think it's good when people have a laugh, but I still wish it wasn't at my expense." Luna sighed. "Come on, I want to show you something." Luna grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him along into a small clearing on the edge of the forest. There Harry saw a few of the skeletal, black, winged horses. "They're called thestrals;" Luna said noticing Harry's confusion. "And they can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"You lost someone?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my mother. She was quite an extraordinary witch. She liked to experiment, but one day one of her spells went terribly wrong. I was nine when it happened, but I've still got dad." Luna said looking at her reflection in a small puddle and picturing her mother through her own face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said.

"Don't worry. You've been through worse. I couldn't possibly imagine. That's why if you ever need a hug, my arms are open wide!" Luna said smiling. Harry laughed.

"There you are, Harry!" Hermione said pushing a branch out of the way to get through. Ron emerged a few seconds later.

"Hello!" Luna said waving. She patted a thestral.

"Sorry Luna, maybe we can talk some other time." Harry said walking off with his friends.

"Why were you talking to her?" Hermione whispered when Luna was out of earshot.

"She's nice!" Harry said for the third time in the last few days.

"She's loony! She just patted thin air!" Ron hissed.

"No, she patted a thestral. They can only be seen by those who have seen death." Harry said.

"Oh I suppose now you believe in nargles and you're going to make a special charm to keep them away." Hermione said sarcastically.

"No, but I actually saw the thestrals! They're like black, skeletal, winged horses!" Harry said, not giving up.

"There's no such thing! I would know if there was!" Hermione insisted.

"Whatever you say doesn't change the truth." Harry said.

Luna, who had actually been listening the whole time, smiled. She had a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

A true friend forgotten

**Chapter 2**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to their next class after a dread lesson with Umbridge. "We totally have to do something about this!" Hermione said angrily.

"If I could just get my hands 'round her neck. . .!" Ron said threateningly.

"She's not teaching us defence! She's teaching us to be trained dogs!" Harry said angrily.

"Hello!" said Luna who was passing them in the corridor. Hermione and Ron ignored her and kept walking, but Harry stopped.

"Hi, Luna." Harry said smiling.

"I'm off to my lesson with Umbridge. She's completely off the curriculum. My dad says we should've started learning about nargles last week!" Luna said.

"Whatever." Harry laughed noticing Hermione and Ron standing a few metres away beckoning him to hurry up.

"It's OK Harry. Go with your friends. We don't want to be late for class." Luna said smiling and skipping off.

Harry walked up to Hermione and Ron and walked with them.

A few weeks later, Hermione managed to persuade Harry to hold a meeting for those who wanted to learn real defence against the dark arts. People kept asking about Cedric and Harry was fuming. "Look, if you just want to know about the night Cedric died, you can clear off!" Harry said angrily.

"I'm more interested in your amazing wizardry." Luna said from her corner.

"It was always just luck!" Harry said.

"He's just being modest! Is it true you can do the patronus charm?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered. "I've seen it. It's magnificent."

After a successful meeting Luna ran up to Harry and said, "I always believed you! Right from the start. So did my father. I believe in you Harry!" Luna skipped off.

Harry smiled and watched her skip away. Hermione snapped him into shape. "What is up with you lately?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you're hanging out with loony an awful lot!" Ron said.

"She's quite nice- correction- very nice. You should try talking to her." Harry suggested.

"Yes. And maybe I'll go on an nargle hunt while I'm at it." Hermione said mockingly.

"I'm serious!" Harry said.

"We know." Ron said. "We just think you're weird for wanting to talk to her."

After a few weeks of successful DA (Dumbledore's army)lessons, it was time for the Christmas holidays. "See you around, Harry!" Fred and George said, ruffling Harry's hair as they left.

"Bye mate!" Ron said as he left.

"Goodbye, Harry!" Hermione said smiling at Harry.

Only Cho Chang was left in the room of requirement. Harry walked up to her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked noticing a tear falling down Cho's cheek as she looked at the notice board containing pictures of Cedric.

"Ye- no. I miss Cedric." Cho said tearfully.

"We all do. If he saw you now, he'd probably be thinking how lucky he was to have you." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Course he would!" Harry said smiling.

Then, they kissed.

Luna, who had been waiting to tell Harry about her latest clue to finding the location of the nargles, but after what she saw, she thought it wasn't worth it. _People like Harry don't have time for people like me. They're too busy with their real friends. So he was nice to you and stuck up for you, looking at his display of affection for Cho, he obviously just does that to everyone! Damn me for being so naïve and stupid! _Luna thought.

Just as Luna was leaving, Harry had pushed Cho away and left the room. . .

Harry sat with Luna in the clearing where the thestrals were. Luna sat there miserably thinking of how unlucky she was to be living a lie. "Hey Luna, what's up?" Harry asked. Just then, Cho stormed into the clearing. "How could you! I kiss you in my moment of need and you push me away! Is it that Granger girl because my bra size is like two times bigger than hers! Anyway, I use straighteners! You don't want to date me, fine, but there will be hell to pay!" Cho stormed off in a rage of dripping mascara (not to mention poundland mascara).

Luna smiled. "Hey Harry, lets go on a nargle hunt!"

**In the common room later that day**

Ron and Hermione sat in the common room doing nothing. "I'm so sick of Harry being friends with Luna. It's like he's forgotten about us." Hermione said looking at the photograph of herself, Ron and Harry all smiling and laughing together.

"I don't mind. It is a bit annoying though. He promised me we could hang out yesterday, but he had to go and send a letter to Sirius, Luna went with him, but he didn't invite me to go with him." Ron said.

Ginny walked up smiling. "I'm so glad Luna's got a friend. She's finally stopped bugging me."

"Yeah, but we never see Harry." Hermione said.

"Look, Harry doesn't belong to you, you don't _own _him, so just leave him to get on with his life."Ginny said calmly.

"I guess." Ron said.

"But _Loony!_" Hermione groaned.

Harry sat in the entrance hall alone just generally feeling sorry for himself. "Hello Harry." said Luna with a bag full of air. "I didn't find any nargles. Did you have any luck?"

"Didn't know what to look for." Harry mumbled.

"Oh. I just talked to Seamus. I heard he's angry at you because he thinks you're a liar." Luna said.

"I know." Harry sighed.

"I believe you though. If you saw you saw he-who-must-not-be-named return, your word is good enough for me. . .and my father." Luna said. "I've got to dash, apparently some of the big Ravenclaw girls have a gift for me!"

"No offence, but I think they mean a beating." Harry said.

"Oh I know, but thank you for warning me and being so sweet in doing so." Luna said smiling. She gave Harry a small peck on the cheek and skipped off.

Harry, startled, just sat there until Professor McGonagall swept him up and took him to the common room. "I suggest you get yourself to bed, Potter." she said.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny said as she walked up to the girl's dormitory in pink pyjamas and bunny slippers.

"Goodnight." Harry said shuffling over to the place Hermione and Ron were sitting.

"Hi Harry!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, you've. . . changed." Harry said, startled after noticing a whole new Hermione. She was wearing radish earrings and an 'anti-nargle' charm. She was acting very weird and was skipping everywhere, just like Luna.

"Have I? I never noticed." Hermione said grabbing a book and sitting down. She started reading the book upside-down. In fact, it wasn't a book, it was the Quibbler.

"She's gone nuts!" Ron whispered.

"I can tell." Harry said.

"OH OK!" Hermione said. "I can't do it! I can't read this rubbish!" Hermione pulled off the 'anti-nargle' charm, took off the earrings and threw the Quibbler into the fire.

"We've got the old Hermione back!" Ron said smiling.

"Oh, Harry, please stop hanging out with Luna!" Hermione begged.

"No." Harry said. "I'm going to bed."

The next day, Harry and Ron were packing, getting ready to return to Grimauld place. Hermione entered the dormitory. "Hi guys. I can't believe it's Christmas already." Hermione said. It snowed today. Want to come and celebrate the snow?" Hermione asked.

"OK." Harry and Ron agreed, nodding. They dropped what they were doing and ran outside.

"Hi guys!" Luna said skipping up. "Can I join you?"

"Yes." Harry said. Hermione frowned.

"We could have teams! Harry and Luna against me and you." Ron suggested.

"Yeah." Harry said.

As the time went by the snowball fight raged. Luna was a killer flinger. Hermione kept aiming for Luna's face. As Hermione ran, she slipped and fell face first in the snow. She screamed as the cold made it's way into her mittens, into her hood and into her hat. Harry and Ron just laughed. Luna went over and helped Hermione up. Hermione flung a gigantic snowball into Luna's face which knocked her off her feet. Harry and Ron rushed to pick Luna up off the ground, but Hermione stood and laughed. Hermione was so angry! They picked Luna up, but not her!

"You can do what you want when it doesn't involve me, but you can't steal my friends! They're my friends, not yours, so why don't you go and play with your nargles!" Hermione said.

Luna just stood there. Hermione expected her to cry. Luna didn't cry. Instead Luna picked up her fist and punched Hermione in the face, hard!


	3. Chapter 3

A true friend forgotten

_Thanks for the reviews, I would appreciate a few more and the more reviews, the faster I update!_

**Chapter 1**

Hermione just stood there. The surprise was numbing the pain. Luna walked away, not skipped, walked. Harry could tell Luna was upset. Hermione looked at Harry, looking for some sympathy. "Sorry Hermione." Harry said walking over to Luna.

"Go away." Luna sighed. "She's right, I'm getting in the way of your friendship and I said before, I don't want people to hate me."

"But I don't hate you. She was just jealous because she's not used to not having me around." Harry said.

"I still don't want to make other people upset!" Luna argued.

Hermione walked up. "Sorry." she said.

**In the common room**

"Are you really sorry, or did Ron persuade you to apologise." Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I sort of feel weird about it." Hermione moaned.

"Yes. . ." Ginny said expectantly.

"I'm jealous, OK!" Hermione sighed. "I've never had a better friend and now he's just like all of my other friends, ditched me to be friends with someone more 'fun' because apparently I'm 'boring'!"

"I don't think you're boring. I'm your friend." Ginny said reaching over to the bowl of peanuts. Ginny threw up.

Fred and George started laughing hysterically. "Puking pastels, we made them look like peanuts just to trick you." George said.

"Oh! Now I have to clean myself up!" Ginny groaned.

**The next day**

Harry and Luna sat in the clearing with the thestrals. "They're beautiful aren't they." Luna sighed looking at the baby thestral walking alongside it's mother.

"They sure are." Harry laughed.

Suddenly Ron appeared through the bushes. "Hagrid's back!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry said nothing and ran through the bushes with Ron.

Luna just sat there. "Well bye then." she sighed to herself getting up slowly and walking towards Hagrid's hut.

Harry and Ron arrived at Hagrid's door where Hermione was waiting. "Hi." Hermione said akwardly.

They knocked on Hagrid's door. Nobody answered. "Hagrid! It's us! Harry, Hermione and me!" Ron shouted.

The door creaked open and Hagrid let them in.

After Hagrid telling the three of them all about his trip to see the giants, Harry, Ron and Hermione left. Luna had just got to Hagrid's door. "I guess we're turning around now." Luna panted.

"Yep, basically." Harry laughed.

**Three days later**

"Welcome fifth years to my very special class." Hagrid said beaming as his class bit their nails, played with their hair or whispered to each other. "Come on now, pay attention!"

Some people looked up, others, including all the Slytherins, paid no attention what-so-ever. "Well if yeh follow me now. . ." Hagrid said trudging along to a clearing near the forest.

Everyone followed. "Tadaa!" Hagrid said smiling. Everyone looked puzzled, except Harry who stepped forward and started stroking his favourite thestral. Everybody laughed.

"No need to laugh! What Harry is seein' is a thestral. Misunderstood creatures they are, but really they're gentle. As you can see- well, you can't, thestrals have skeletal figures. Always black. Now, can anybody tell me why Harry can see 'em, but none of you can?" Hagrid asked.

"They can only be seen by those who have seen death." Harry said.

"Very good Harry. I'm surprised Hermione didn't know that." Hagrid said looking towards the back of the class where Hermione and Ron stood.

"The oaf. There's nothing there." Malfoy said in a lowered voice to his Slytherin friends.

"Now these creatures are winged. They look a bit like horses. Anyway, though they may seem like dark creatures, they're very gentle if yeh know what you're doin'." Hagrid continued.

The lesson went on until the end of the day and then Harry made his way to the tree by the lake and joined Luna. "DA meeting tonight?" Luna asked.

"Same as always." Harry said.

"Oh good. They're fun." Luna said picking up the latest issue of the Quibbler.

"What's in there today." Harry asked.

"Oh, dad thinks he found more proof that nargles exist. I mean, how else could a corner of his draw be nibbled away?" Luna asked.

Harry thought of several good reasons, but didn't say them aloud.

"Anyway, I think I'll start teaching patronuses today. I wonder what your animal will be." Harry asked.

"Well, I like rabbits." Luna said.

"You strike me as the sort of person who would." Harry laughed.

**At the DA meeting that evening**

"Expecto patronum!" Luna said calmly waving her wand and thinking of something happy. A silvery hare sprouted from Luna's wand.

"Wow." Harry said in awe at the beautiful room filled with jumping, silver animals.

"So many animals. It's beautiful!" Luna said absent mindedly.

There was a bang. A second bang. A third bang. Everyone's patronuses faded away slowly. Luna's was the last to disappear. "Run, Luna!" Harry whispered. Then the entire wall blew apart. Umbridge's face was the first to be seen in a horrible pink, frilly shirt. Then, Cho's best friend appeared. She was smirking. Cho smirked at Harry and walked to Umbridge.

"Nobody rejects Cho Chang." Cho said to Harry.

The next day Harry left his detention. His hand was burning. Luna was waiting for him. "Thank you so much for getting me out, but I feel bad that you guys have to suffer." Luna sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said.

"Does your hand hurt?" Luna asked

"Yeah, but I'm a big boy." Harry said.

Luna laughed. "Anyway, I think you ought to head back to the common room."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

**The _next _day**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room doing nothing. Hermione was swaying side to side in her seat thinking about nothing. Ron was daydreaming about a huge pile of cheese that was his to eat and Harry was having one of the weird dreams. He saw Sirius being tortured by Voldemort. "Hermione, Ron!" Harry said. "We have to help Sirius!"

"Why?" asked Hermione suddenly coming back into the real world.

"He's being tortured by Voldemort." Harry said looking around. "And we have to get to the Ministry of Magic right _now_!"

"Eh, he'll live." Ron said.

"Ronald!" Hermione barked. Ron came back to his senses.

"Oh my god! We've got to help him!" Ron shouted. Everyone looked. When they saw that there was nothing of interest going on, they all turned back to their various activities.

"OK, Harry, but how are we supposed to get there?" Hermione asked

"Floo network." Harry suggested.

"Umbridge has all of the fireplaces under surveillance!" Hermione argued.

"Not all of them." Ron said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to find a few people who were willing to help out. Ginny and Luna were sent watch the corridor whilst Fred and George created a diversion.

The whole plan went wrong. In the end they had to lead Umbridge into the forest to be taken away by the centaurs. "That was a very good plan, Hermione." Luna said as they walked around.

"Thank you." Hermione said, faking a smile. "I can't believe she was prepared to use an unforgivable curse."

"I know. You were also very brave, Hermione. You too Harry." Luna said, smiling.

"What about me?" Ron asked angrily.

"Eh." Luna said shrugging her shoulders.

"What is wrong with you people!" Harry shouted. "Sirius could be dead by now! We have to get to the Ministry!"

"Sorry Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, sorry mate, but how exactly are we supposed to get there?" Ron said.

"We fly of course!" Luna said skipping off to the clearing where the thestrals were.

Everyone followed. "This is ridiculous. How are we supposed to fly on something we can't see." Hermione said to Ron in a lowered voice.

"I can hear you, you know!" Luna said angrily.

"If they can only be seen by those that have seen death, then how exactly are you supposed to see them yourself?" Hermione asked, rudely.

"My mother died in front of me." Luna said. Luna quickened her pace a little to get closer to Harry and further away from Hermione.

"Oh." Hermione said to herself, feeling a little guilty.

"Here they are!" Luna exclaimed.

They all found a thestral and climbed on top (with a little help from Harry and Luna).

"You ready?" Luna asked. "Let's rock and roll!"

Several thestrals took off in an organised formation. Off they sped into the evening, what dangers they would face, they did not care. . .


	4. Chapter 4

A true friend forgotten

**Chapter 4**

"This is very frightening. I'm sitting on something I can't even see!" Hermione shouted over the sound of the rushing wind.

"Yes, it is!" Ron replied.

"What?"

"YES IT IS!"

"Oh."

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Luna said as her thestral swerved gracefully to avoid Hermione. Meanwhile, Hermione clung for dear life to something she couldn't see.

"Hey guys!" said Neville who had joined them earlier swooping past Harry.

"Hi." Harry said in reply.

"Hey Neville!" Hermione said smiling.

"Down!" Luna said as her thestral dived down towards London.

Hermione screamed in terror. Ron closed his eyes and squealed. Luna let go of her thestral fearlessly and let the wind rush by her. "This is amazing!" Luna said laughing.

They all landed at the same time. Hermione clambered off and hit the floor face first. Luna fed her thestral a juicy piece of raw beef. "Come on!" Harry said rushing over to the telephone box entrance.

As they entered the ministry of magic, they stared at the emptiness of it. "It's so empty. Where is everybody?" Luna asked.

"No idea." Harry said.

"This doesn't look good." Hermione said looking around.

"Come on, we've got no time to lose." Harry said rushing off.

Everyone followed.

They all got lost in the department of mysteries, but eventually they found the room filled with glass balls. They found the row, the exact row, but there was no sign of Sirius. "Where is he?" Luna asked.

"He should be right here! He was right here!" Harry said hopefully. Then there was a rush of black.

"Death eaters!" Luna cried.

"Everyone split up!" Harry cried.

Luna ran. The floor was slippery and Luna slipped. A dark figure leaned over Luna. "Fall over, did ya?" asked the death eater smiling triumphantly showing all his half-rotten teeth.

Luna jumped up and punched him in the face. She ran. She looked back. She bumped into Harry. "Luna?"

"Harry?"

"Potter!" cried Lucius Malfoy.

"Duck!" Luna cried.

Lucius ducked, but was surprised when a duck started pecking at him. "Was that you?" Harry asked.

"No." Luna said.

They both stood there, smiling at each other. Hermione jumped in front of them from nowhere to block the spell that was fired at them. "Thank you." Luna said.

Then, with a whip of white, the order started firing spells at the death eaters.

"Ooh! I have some cheese in my pocket. I think it's cheddar." Luna said randomly.

"Now's not exactly the time!" Harry said.

The fight raged on for some time. "Sirius!" Luna cried as a jet of green light shot from Belatrix Lestrange's wand. Sirius turned, but it was too late.

"Sirius!" Harry cried as he ran forward. Harry knelt by the arch as Sirius fell back into the unknown. Luna sat down at hugged Harry. Hermione joined soon after, followed by Ginny. Ron and Neville sat down as well.

**Weeks later. . .**

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express on his way back to Privet Drive where he would spend another summer in hell. Luna sat with him. Along with Hermione and Ron of course. "Anyone want a pumpkin pasty? They're on me." Luna offered.

"No thanks." Harry said.

"Hermione? Ron?"

"No thank you."

"No thanks."

"I think I'm going to get myself something to eat though." Hermione said.

"Same." Ron said walking out.

Harry and Luna sat there. Harry stared out the window. "Sirius would be very proud of you, Harry." Luna said.

"No he wouldn't, it was my fault he died. If hadn't been so stupid and just stayed at Hogwarts, he'd still be alive." Harry said.

"If you hadn't gone to the ministry, the whole world would still think you're a liar. I'm sure Sirius would want you to be believed, and put it this way, this only made you stronger. You can't blame yourself for his death. You didn't murder him, did you?" Luna said.

"I suppose." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. Luna smiled. Harry smiled.

"Do you want a pumpkin pasty _now?_" Luna asked.

"Yeah, they're on me." Harry said walking away to the cart with Luna, the new addition to the three.


End file.
